Aviso: Me encontré una rata gorda
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: ¿Hacia dónde escapó Peter antes de que Sirius lo encontrara? ¿Y si dos chicas lo ven primero?  Es tiempo de guerra, pobreza y familias destruidas.  ¿De quién es la gorda rata? Aviso: Me encontré una rata gorda.


Una niña de seis años de cabello castaño y hasta los hombros que llevaba en dos coletas, daba pequeños saltos mientras caminaba a su casa, pisando con fuerza cada charco a su paso, reía mientras en su mano derecha había un paraguas amarillo que hacia juego con su ropa, y en su mano derecha una bolsa de compra.

—Vamos, Alexandra… ¡Sígueme el paso! —Gritó mientras saltaba otro charco, especialmente grande.

Detrás de ella, venía otra chica mucho mayor que ella acarreando dos bolsas grandes y se veía muy hastiada, al contrario de la otra chica, Alexandra, que tenía el cabello del mismo color que su hermana pero hasta un poco menos de la cintura, estaba cansada y muy nerviosa.

—¡Ginger! ¡Detente, es peligroso llamar tanto la atención! —Se acercó a la pequeña y le agarró firmemente el brazo.

La pequeña le miró ceñuda, su hermana sí que era aburrida ¿Es que acaso no veía lo maravilloso que quedaba el pueblo con la lluvia?

—Alexandra, desde que tienes quince te volviste aburrida ¡Antes jugábamos juntas! —Le miró anhelante.

Pero su hermana no le respondió, siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al parque que solían visitar hace ya más de tres años, quiso seguir pero su pequeña hermana se le escapó de las manos y cruzó la calle.

La miro mientras se agachaba sobre un montón de madera recién cortada, se acerco lentamente y mirando hacia todos lados, y la escuchó:

—¡Hey! Hola, pequeña ratita… ¿Tienes frío acaso? ¡Alex, ven a mirar esto! —Anunció desde el suelo.

Su hermana mayor se acercó a zancadas y la separó del suelo con brusquedad, para fulminarla con la mirada. Pero Ginger no lo notó, en sus manos tenía una temblorosa rata gris que estornudaba de vez en cuando, como sólo las ratas saben estornudar.

—¡Ginger, le falta un dedo! —Exclamó la mayor.

La pequeña niña soltó la rata en las manos de su hermana y empezó a gritar mientras agitaba las manos y se quejaba:

—¡QUE ASCO! ¡EH TOCADO UNA RATA SIN DEDO!

Alexandra le miro escéptica mientras dejaba caer al roedor en su bolso de cuero y cerraba con cuidado, dejando un pequeño agujero por donde podría ingresar el oxigeno.

—¡Calla! ¿Y no que te gustaba la rata esta?

—Sí, pero no tiene dedos… ¡Es una des-dedosada! —Se quejó Ginger.

La mayor rió mirando a su hermana, pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar un ruido de patrullas a su derecha, miro preocupada a su hermanita y la jaló hacia ella mientras decía apresuradamente:

—¡Vámonos, te dije que era peligroso llamar tanto la atención!

Las dos chicas comenzaron a correr no muy lejos del parque, hasta que en el borde de un pequeño bosque, un chico de dieciséis años y cabellera corta de negro azabache les esperaba recostado en la más gruesa de las ramas de un árbol, que al verlas bajó de un gran salto y les sonrió.

—¡Dave, estas bien! —Se alegró Alexandra, mientras le daba un fugaz abrazo.

Cuando el chico se soltó del abrazo, asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Ginger:

—Te extrañe, pastelito —Dijo con tono meloso mientras la pequeña le sacaba la lengua.

—¿Dónde está James? —Preguntó indiferente Ginger, mientras se escuchaba un chillido del bolso de su hermana.

Dave le miro entre ceñudo y divertido, soltó un "Me cambiaste por ese mocoso" y luego apunto hacia una casita de aspecto decrepito, donde la niña se apresuró a entrar.

—Llegaste mas tarde de lo usual, ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó Dave mientras se acomodaba junto a Alexandra en la misma rama del árbol.

—¡Cierto! Mira lo que se ha encontrado Ginger —Empezó a revolver en su bolso muy emocionada, luego abrió las manos con efecto dramático.

—¿Una rata, por eso hiciste que mi madre me obligara a esperarlas? —Dijo el chico con enfado y confusión.

Alex miro a la temblorosa rata en sus manos y la emoción desapareció de sus ojos, para luego darle paso a que bajara la cabeza.

—¡Alex! No fue mi intención, tú bien sabes que nunca… Lo siento — Se apresuró Dave a farfullar, para terminar bajando él también la cabeza.

Pero luego recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo que hizo que se tambaleara, seguido de una risa que se hacía cada vez más evidente. Frente a él, Alex se destornillaba de risa.

—Eres una tonta, Alexandra, pensé que te pasaba algo —Dijo el chico mientras se frotaba donde la chica le había golpeado, aunque no dolía para nada.

—No es mi culpa que seas una niñata, Dave —Replicó Alex mientras bajaba y se dirigía hacia la cabaña —Y no me mires así— Terminó adivinando la cara de su amigo y lanzando una risotada.

—¡Y entonces encontramos una rata, James! —Contaba Ginger.

—¡Increíble! —Exclamó un niño de seis años y cabello color paja.

En ese momento entraron dos personas a la habitación, donde sentados en la mesa estaban Ginger, James y una señora sonriente. Eran Alex y Dave, que jugaban a pillarse el uno a otro, pero la chica casi siempre perdía ya que su amigo la tomaba por detrás y le provocaba un ataque de risa que concluía cuando la madre de este último les llamaba la atención.

—Ustedes dos, parad de comportarse como pequeñajos y dad el ejemplo —Los riñó la señora.

—Sí, señora Turpin — Respondió Alexandra mientras miraba de reojo a Dave, divertida.

La mujer relajó el seño y la fue a abrazar, mientras murmuraba "Me alegra que estes bien, querida", "Tus padres no te dejarían" y "Estaba tan preocupada por ambas". Cuando soltó a Alex, esta sacó a la rata de su bolso y la enseño a todos. La señora Turpin volvió a su expresión de enfado.

—¿Podemos quedárnosla? ¡Vamos! ¡Le falta un dedo! —Suplicó Ginger.

—¡No podemos dejar que muera, madre! —Agregó el pequeño James.

La mujer los miró a cada uno con lentitud y examinándolos con los ojos, para luego cruzar los brazos y musitar:

—De acuerdo, pero si hay problemas ¡Se larga!

—Esto será duro —Bufó Dave mientras cerraba las cortinas de la casa y los demás observaban a la temblorosa rata.


End file.
